Argentinaball
Argentine Republicball |nativename = Argentinabola |image = Argentinaball 1.png |caption= Me tenés las pelotas llenas de tanta boludez, sos un negro envidioso, cuantas copas tenés voh'? |reality = ���� Argentine Republic ���� |government = 1st Federal presidential constitutional republic (1826-1854) 1st Military Dictatorship (1854-1860) 2nd Federal presidential constitutional republic (1860-1861) 2nd Military Dictatorship (1861-1868) 3rd Federal presidential constitutional republic (1868-1880) 3rd Military Dictatorship (1880-1886) 4th Federal presidential constitutional republic (1886-1898) 4th Military Dictatorship (1898-1904) 5th Federal presidential constitutional republic (1904-1930) 5th Military Dictatorship (1930-1938) 6th Federal presidential constitutional republic (1938-1943) 6th Military Dictatorship (1943-1946) 1st Perón Dictatorship (1946-1955) 7th Military Dictatorship (1955-1958) 7th Federal presidential constitutional republic (1958-1966) 8th Military Dictatorship (1966-1973) 8th Federal presidential constitutional republic (1973) 2nd Perón Dictatorship (1973-1976) 9th Military Dictatorship (1976-1983) 9th Federal presidential constitutional republic (1983-present) |personality = Radical and extreme, racist, Over-passionate Friendly, ambitious and Caring. |language = Spanish (main) Guarani (Unofficial) Aymara (Unofficial) |capital = Buenos Airesball |friends = Palestineball Lebanonball Iranball Saudi Arabiaball Syriaball Uruguayball Peruball Franceball Venezuelaball Naziball Scotlandball USAball (Mostly) Irelandball Netherlandsball Nicaraguaball Brazilball (Rarely) Italyball Spainball Germanyball Philippinesball Soviet Unionball (THANKS FOR HELP ME ON FALKLANDS) Gaddafireich (THANKS FOR HELP ME ON FALKLANDS) |enemies = Israelcube Judaismcube Faceblock Brazilball (Mostly) UKball USAball (Sometimes) Chileball Scotlandball Chinaball Mexicoball NepalRawr |likes = Futbol, Messi, D10s (Maradona), Winning world cup and Copa America, beating Brazil in everything, Culture, Tango, Wine, Mate, the Pampas, being a Gaucho (cowboy of the Pampas),Indios, Communism Capitalism, Rio de la Plata, Penguins, LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!!! |hates = Inflation, his president, his former president (sometimes), cancerous parasite that he suffered for twelve years, corruption, Citizen's Unity Party, Messi (Sometimes), MALVINAS ARGENTINAS!!!!, Blowing major finals, The right, native Latinos/Latinas, black people, Jews. |founded = 9 July 1816 |intospace = Yes |religion = Roman Catholicism (main) Atheismball Islam Judaism |onlypredecessor = Argentine Confederationball |predicon = Argentine Confederation |bork = Che che, Malvinas Malvinas, heil heil |status = Just recently finished his legislative elections, waiting for results between Cambiemos and Unidad Ciudadana |type = Amerindian Latin American |food = Asado, Mate, Dulce de Leche, Empanadas, Bori-bori, Feiojada, Picada, Locro and Puchero |notes = Turning secretly into fascist |predecessor = Argentine Confederationball }} Argentinaball, (born 25 May 1810) is a countryball located in South America. Sharing the bulk of the Southern Cone with his neighbor Chileball to the west, the country is also neighbored by Boliviaball and Paraguayball to the north, Brazilball to the northeast, Uruguayball, Chileball to the west, and the Drake Passage to the south. With a mainland area of 2,780,400 km2 (1,073,500 sq mi), Argentina is the eighth-largest countryball in the world, the second largest in both South America and Latin America, and the largest Spanish-speaking countryball in the world. Argentinaball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. This countryball have the third largest economy of the Latin America. Due to massive waves of European immigration radically reshaping its cultural and demographic outlook, Argentina is often portrayed as a defending his status as Caucasian, in contrast to the higher mixed-race population of other Latin American countries. Argentina also tends to play online games such as Counter-Strike and League of Legends very badly on Brazilball's servers, similarly tho what Russia does on USA's servers. In 2007, Argentinaball can into directly elected female leadership. CFK shall be back... Personality Argentinaball is mainly portrayed as being puned for pretending to be White (European) while White countries think that Argentina is mainly made by 3ball descendants. He is the eldest son of Spainball, and because of this, he is the "heiress of the La Corona" (which explains a lot about his personality). He also thinks is white when really is brown. He is sometimes narcissistic. It gets very aggressive when it feels insulted, or when other countryballs consider him arrogant and vain as he is made fun of a lot (Pointing at you Brazilball) And must protect himself, but really he is of calm and friendly. As the son of Spainball and Italyball, he believes to be highly white ethnicity (influence also of Germanyball). Paraguayball, Boliviaball and Uruguayball are his brothers whom only charge them with couple and couple of jokes, unlike Brazilball in which they permanently fight. Usually, Brazilball that start these fights, not Argentina. Argentinaball is of A LOT (I of mean a lot) of Italians, as well as Spanish and some German. There are also many natives, especially in the poorer northern provinces. Argentinaball ended up being hated by a large part of Europe, especially UKball and does not see much difference in Central America and Argentinaball. Argentinaball founded with Brasilball (nobody knows how they came to agree on something) the Mercosurball in which are members Paraguayball, Boliviaball and Uruguayball and recently joined Venezuelaball. All of them (except Venezuela) consider annoying his attitude, the most recognized phrase is: "Soy regroso, ¿no?". Argentinaball is the most popular countryball of the Americas (after the United States) and is located in the Top 5 of Popularity of Countryballs. Argentinaball is currently in sovereignty dispute with UKball over the Falkland Islandsball Famous Argentines include * Pope Francis * Queen Máxima of the Netherlands * Lionel Messi (football player) * Diego Maradona (another football player) * Manu Ginóbili (basketball player of San Antonio Spurs) * Jorge Lanata (investigative journalist and host of "Periodismo Para Todos") * Marcelo Tinelli (comedian) * Julie Gonzalo (actress) * Segundo Cernadas (actor) * Jorge Rafael Videla (former dictator of Argentina) * Juan Domingo Perón (former president of Argentina) * José de San Martin (Argentine general whose campaigns were decisive for the declaration of independence of Argentina, Chile and Peru) * Eva Perón (First Lady and Spiritual Leader of the Nation of Argentina) * Jorge Luis Borges (poet) * Carlos Gardel (tango singer) * Che Guevara (medic, politician, writer, journalist and guerrilla fighter.) * Olivia Hussey (actress) * Gustavo Ceruti (musician) * Néstor Kirchner (former president of Argentina and former Secretary General of UNASUR) * Mercedes Lambre (actress and singer) * Martina Stoessel (actress, singer, dancer and model) * Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (former president of Argentina) * Mauricio Macri (current president of Argentina) * Mercedes Sosa (famous folk singer) History Argentinaball was firstly inhabited by indigenous 3ball tribes such as Guaraníball and Mapuchebal. During 17th century, Spanish Empireball started conquering this territory, introducing Catholicism and making it a Viceroyalty. In 1814, this viceroyalty declared independence becoming United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball (that eventually became Argentine Confederationball). Argentinaball was then a confederation of provinceballs politically independent of each other. To solve this mess in 1853, the provinceballs decided to unite in a federation. In 1861, Argentine Confederationball incarnated into modern-day Argentina, annexing Buenos Aires Provinceball. Dark Past, The Perón Years and Restoration of Democracy Argentinaball had struggled four military dictatorships throughout his life. In 1946, a man named Juan Perón became the President of Argentinaball until his exile, return and his death in 1974. Starting in 1976-1982, Argentinaball had a traumatic experience because of a dictator named Jorge Rafael Videla. In 1983, Democracy was officially restored, thanks to Raúl Alfonsín. He was succeeded by kebab Peronist president, Carlos Menem in 1989 until 1999. On December 20, 2001, Argentinaball suffered an economic crisis, following the resignation of Fernando de la Rúa, he was replaced by a bunch of useless interims until Eduardo Duhalde became president. From the 1980s to the 1990s there were many Argentine home video companies but to their cheesiness of logos (much like South Koreaball and Greeceball) closed down , today there is AVH (Gativideo closed down in 2009) Kirchner Governments On May 25, 2003, Santa Cruzball governor Néstor Kirchner became president of Argentinaball until 2007, beating former president Carlos Menem, who won the first round, but withdrew later to avoid a humiliating defeat. Because of this, Argentinaball created a new political ideology known as Kirchnerism (His cancerous parasite that Argie suffered for the past twelve years). After his presidency, his wife ran instead. Media observers suspected that he (Néstor) stepped down as president to circumvent the term limit, swapping roles with his wife. He became the First Gentleman until his death. Presidency of Cristina Fernández de Kirchner and Return to Conservatism The Kirchner legacy continues on December 10, 2007, First Lady and Senator Cristina Fernández de Kirchner became the first directly-elected female president of Argentinaball, beating Deputy Elisa Carrio by 45% of votes (Argie can into directly-elected female leadership). On October 27, 2010, Argentinaball caused a lot of sadness when his former president died of a cardiac arrest. A year later, she (CFK) won via landslide. Winning in CABAball and every provinceballs except San Luisball, and was re-elected in 2011, beating Socialist candidate Hermes Binner by 54% of votes. Because of CFK, she established currency controls during her second term. Several corruption scandals and demonstrations happened in her second term against her rule and Argentinaball had a sovereign default in his clay. On December 10, 2015, she ended her eight-year term. The same date when Cambiemos candidate Mauricio Macri became president of Argentinaball, beating Front for Victory candidate Daniel Scioli by ballotage. Flag Colors Flag Main Colors Emblem Colors Geography Argentina is located in South America, being one of the first countryballs declaring their independence from their conquerors. He has the highest mountain in the Americas (Mount Aconcagua, and the widest estuary in the world (Río de la Plata) Subdivisions The country is subdivided into twenty-three provinces and one autonomous city, Buenos Airesball, which is the federal capital of the nation (Spanish: Capital Federal) as decided by Congress. Argentina have a federal system, similar to another countries (namely Germany, Australia, Brazil, Canada, United States, India, Mexico, Russia, Switzerland and Venezuela). This means that its provinces and its capital have their own constitutions. * Buenos Airesball (No capital) (birthplace of former president and current president) (La Plata and Tandil respectively) * Autonomous City of Buenos Airesball (Yes capital) * Catamarcaball * Chacoball * Chubutball (Province that speaks Welsh) * Córdobaball (Argentina?) * Corrientesball * Formosaball * Entre Ríosball * Jujuyball * La Pampaball (Pop. 0.00) * La Riojaball (Argentina) (Home of former president, meme president) * Mendozaball (Not Chileball) * Misionesball HUEHUEHUE BR BR * Neuquénball * Naziball Río Negroball * San Luisball * San Juanball * Santa Cruzball (Penguins and desert) (birthplace and resting place of former president) * Santa Feball * Santiago del Esteroball * Saltaball * Tierra del Fuegoball ** Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory * Tucumánball * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball Georgias del Sur, Sandwich del Sir, Orcadas del Sur y Setelandas del Sur * Islas Malvinasball (LAS MALVINAS SON ARGERTINAS!!!) * Uruguayball (Rebellious Provincia) Realationships Friends * Uruguayball - Little brother who broke away from Brazilball (and Rebellious Province). Pepe Mujica! Why yuo callings me bad names!?!?!?! * Cubaball - Ernesto Che Guevara (an Argentinian) participated in the Cuban Revolution. * Peruball - He helped me in the war of the Malvinas Islands. In addition, I feel indebted with him for having sold arms to Ecuadorball while he was at war with Perúball. * Irelandball - We both hate UKball for fought territory. * Italyball - Father (Immigrants). * Spainball - Mom. * Germanyball - You know...We can go back to our glory times. * Franceball - Aunt who likes our cultura y stuff like Tango. We don't talk much these days. * Nazi Germanyball - Help him escape to my house after he lose world war 2. OMG * Venezuelaball - Is of jerk, but is on Mercosur. He of helpings me in Second Atlantic War Also will help me in Malvinas reclaim!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Brazilball - Brazil believes he is better in Futbol performance, compared to yo (jajaja, yuo are so dumb, brother.) Hahahahahahahaha I will of never forget 7-1!!! Ha ha ha ha!!! You will never hear end of it!!! * Mexicoball - Almost always From time to time we hate each other. * Philippinesball - HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! DRUGS!!!!!!!!! My Asian bro and major non-NATO ally. Sorry for chair throwing. Neutral * Australiaball - Why he can into Eurovision and I not? He did not even lives in Europe ... if he can participate in Eurovision I can too!!! * USAball - Because of the Vulture Funds (although they are already paid), however, we are seeking to improve our friendship. * Chinaball - Sorry, ¿sabes que? You know what happened, it's just former president didn't mean it to tweet like that, using that handle! I hope that Pres. Macri will improve our relations between us. Don't cry for me Ching chong, the truth is that Macri is a nice president. * Botswanaball - He is my friend, but looks like a black version of me. * Scotlandball - Es complicado. Enemies * UKball - Worst enemy!!!!!! He is just an old man who did not realized that the glory days of his generation have passed. He has even been overcome by his own son (USA) I dispute the sovereignty over Falklands Islandsball (stupid name, not even an English name from the start!) a.k.a Malvinas with him. But now that he has left the EUball, there may be room for me? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REMOVE UK FOR PREMISES! I WILL OF KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALVINAS SON ARGENTINA!!!!!!!!!!! REMOVE TEA!!!!!!!!! * Franceball - REMEMBER VUELTA DE OBLIGADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Chileball - Argentina wants Chile removed due his support for UKball in the dispute over the Falklands Islandsball. (Traidor! REMOVE WEON!!!!!!!!!) Did you also know that the late president, Néstor Kirchner is half-Chilean? Quotes * "Che negro envidioso, cuantas copas tenés ?" (Chileball : "Suficiente para tener alto el IDH, jaksjaksjaks !) * LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS !!!!! * Falkland? you mean Las Malvinas. No thanks to you Normans. Gallery Artwork ArgentinaballSub.png|Subdivisions IUeCRjb.png Losses.png Argentinaball I (S.S. F I).png 734165 511584782210273 278722718 n.jpg Argentinaeatingparaguay.jpg Sanmartin.png Polandball46.png Argentinaball Card.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Españaball - blanda.png File:México - Uruguay - Argentina - Brasil - Vaticano.png|thumb|685x685px How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png Esp, Ita & Arg.png XhJaAco.png File:Calidez.png|thumb|434x434px Yr6GUlk.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Pz0tddP.png YNudLOB.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 23rd time's a charm.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png Uruguay doesnt want to play.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png Who's First.png The Chain of Gib.png 1491659 696071020507229 6488538509326754679 n.png YTIEDlr.png Immigrant army.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg qgv5uVh.png NXV7Cf3.png Bsgddhd.png Remove chain.png C8X0qFp.png Pf3bJur.png WZYlGlb.png Vo0XLbD.png VIPjz2W.png 'rVc7Klw.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png OUrt0YF.png National pride.png B4Pxgln.png TQ26En8.png Immigrant army.png EeztZoU.png LmLRn5a.jpg Remove chain.png ErQuQ4s.png Portugal's Son.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg|thumb|277x277px Argentina.jpg|thumb|661x661px Hockey Buddies.png Gib Gib Monies.png Stupid Europeans.png Different Gamers.png Argentinian.png Can Breakdance.png Vegan Horror.png Can Into Inflation.png 19933292_450870751950542_4517097403911766016_n.jpg Links *Facebook page es:Argentinaball fr:Argentineballe hr:Argentinaball it:Argentinaball nl:Argentiniëbal pt:Argentinaball ru:Аргентина zh:阿根廷球 Category:Football Category:Argentinaball Category:America Category:South America Category:HUE Removers Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Tea Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Catholic Category:World Cup Host Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Roman Catholic Category:Latin America Category:Latin Category:Romance Category:Blue White Category:Republic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Drama Queen Category:Elongated Category:Inflation Category:Regional Power Category:VISTA Category:Andes mountains Category:Prorupted Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Worm Remover Category:Sun Category:Pro Israel Category:Weird speech Category:HUE Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Mountains Category:Russian lovers Category:Vodka Lover Category:Basketball Category:Football fan Category:Southern hemisphere Category:Former dictatorship Argentina and Ireland Category:USA allies Category:Nazi Category:Navy, Yellow, White Category:Flags with suns Category:Sombero Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Desert Category:Pro Palestine